Portable refillable bottles and other containers used for water and other beverages are widely used and are important for health and hydration. Such bottles and containers are also used with increasing frequency to consume functional ingredients, such as, for example, energy, protein, and sleep supplements. However, one limitation of such bottles and hydration containers is that the consumable contents remain constant and unchanged except for changes in quantity as the contents (frequently, but not exclusively water) are consumed and subsequently replenished.
Furthermore, vitamins, health, and dietary supplements in the form of liquids, powders, gels, and solid tablets are becoming increasingly popular and widely consumed. Such supplements and additives are frequently being bought in bulk by consumers since they are using and consuming such supplements and additives on a frequent and long term basis. In addition, such nutritional supplements are frequently dissolved in water for consumption, with different supplements consumed at intervals, several times throughout the day.